


Carry the weight [FR] - #1 : Mensonges destructeurs

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Carry the weight [FR] [1]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: (Even better than Skywalker Family Drama), (That's a thing for sure), A long way down..., Angst and Feels, Danny Rayburn Support Committee, Danny Rayburn is the best character of this show, F/M, Family Drama, Guilt, I love you Ben Mendelsohn ♥, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: John, en tant que policier, était déterminé à faire triompher la vérité en toutes circonstances... bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de le faire à l'âge de quatorze ans, alors que son frère aîné aurait eu désespérément besoin de son aide - et John ignorait également qu'il allait passer la fin de sa carrière à protéger les secrets familiaux, de plus en plus terribles, de plus en plus insoutenables.





	Carry the weight [FR] - #1 : Mensonges destructeurs

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai récemment découvert cette série, et c'était beaucoup trop tentant d'ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice de ses fanfictions.  
> Voici donc un court recueil (5 textes déjà écrits, mais je pense qu'ils ne seront pas accompagnés par d'autres dans le futur), composé en une soirée. Enjoy! :)

John fixa sa toute nouvelle plaque policière, son nom fièrement engravé aux côtés de l'insigne. Depuis quelques années, il avait travaillé dur pour rejoindre cet organe vital de la justice. Et il venait de voir son rêve se concrétiser, enfin.

Le jeune homme aurait pu fuir une carrière policière. Le souvenir de son interrogatoire, alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, continuait de le hanter... ainsi que les mensonges qu'il avait été forcé de donner en justification des blessures de son frère Danny. _C'est pour sauver l'honneur de la famille_ , avaient martelé ses parents. Les Rayburn étaient à la tête d'une activité florissante, et il était inconcevable qu'un incident vienne compromettre le travail de toute une vie.

En attendant... Danny avait été en tort d'emmener Sarah seul avec lui en mer, sans supervision d'un adulte. John avait même tenté de l'en empêcher. Sarah se noya, mourut, et le père de famille infligea une raclée à Danny. C'était ce que leur mère avait tenté de couvrir en forçant ses trois autres enfants à mentir à la police.

Peut-être la volonté de John de rejoindre la police, avait-elle un lien avec ce mensonge qu'il avait dû professer pour sauver son nom de famille. Peut-être était-elle liée à la culpabilité d'avoir lâchement abandonné Danny, pour sauver les Rayburn...

Si c'était effectivement le cas, alors John s'engageait à consacrer sa carrière à rétablir la vérité, à la faire triompher chaque fois qu'il la croiserait.

Comme il avait tort... un mensonge pouvait détruire un frère aimé, mais une spirale infernale de mensonges pouvait faire couler toute une famille.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. : Oui, le titre est directement pompé sur le titre d'une chanson de fin d'épisode, « Carry The Weight (Acoustic) » signée Denison Witmer.


End file.
